


You Look Like Him

by smellylightbulb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellylightbulb/pseuds/smellylightbulb
Summary: When George and Sapnap finally go to meet Dream in Florida, things seem as if they couldn’t get any better. Everything changes when George finds himself in the hands of a serial killer. Will George be rescued by the FBI in time? Even if he is, will he ever be the same?Note: I am very bad at writing summaries and I swear this isn’t as bad as it sounds. Also the writing slowly gets better as you read please believe me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This story contains graphic depictions of rape and trauma which may be triggering to some readers. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with these elements!!

“What do you guys think about finally coming to Florida?,” Dream said with a grin. There was a short moment of silence which was then immediately filled with shouts of excitement.

“Florida?!?!,” George shouted with an excited gasp.

“Oh I am SO IN!,” Sapnap said.

“I figured you would be,” Dream said with a chuckle.

“When?,” asked George.

“I was thinking sometime next month. All though I’m not sure if you can handle the hot Florida summer,” Dream added with a smirk.

“Dream I literally live in Texas,” Sapnap protested.

“Well you’re so pale it really doesn’t show,” Dream clapped back with a grin.

“Hey, at least Sapnap shows his face!,” laughed George, knocking Dream down a peg.

“Wait a minute man what about George?! He’s even paler than me!,” Sapnap laughed.

“What! That’s the last time I try and defend you StinkNap!,” George replied.

“George! You literally admitted to not showering I don’t wanna hear it-,“

“Ladies ladies please stop fighting” Dream interrupted with a chuckle. “Let’s just agree you’re both pale and you stink.”

“Hey!,” George and Sapnap both shouted. Dream suddenly erupted into a fit of laughs and wheezes.

“Oh god I cant breathe!,” wheezed Dream through his laughs, tears forming in his eyes. Sapnap and George sat annoyed, waiting for Dream to calm down.

“You finished?,” George asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah I’m done,” Dream replied with a sigh, letting out one last chuckle.

“Maybe I’ll have to pass on the whole coming to Florida thing after all,” Sapnap said jokingly.

“Yeah right,” Dream replied.

The trio started to look at travel plans for the upcoming month in anticipation and finally got their plans concrete.

“Should we tell our fans?,” asked George.

“I think we should wait a few days after you guys get here, just to get settled in and everything,” Dream responded.

“Yeah I agree,” said Sapnap. “I need a good vacation anyways,” he added with a grin.

The group got back to their game of Minecraft and the feeling of excitement could be heard through their mics. It was hard not to talk about it on stream, even for Dream and as the trip grew closer, it only got harder to not let it slip.

After weeks of impatient waiting, the day of the trip finally arrived. Dream was making himself a small snack when he heard a knock at the door. It was hard for him not to immediately run at the sound as he knew who was on the other side waiting for him. Dream turned the doorknob and immediately yelled.

“Sapnap!,” he said with a smile. The two shared a quick embrace as Dream invited him inside. They instantly started talking and Dream was relieved it wasn’t too different from their normal interactions. Though, it was so strange seeing each other not through a screen, and being able to hear each other’s voices not through a headset. It didn’t take long for them to adapt to the change though.

“When’s George getting here?,” asked Sapnap.

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to get him from the airport. I figured it’d be cruel to make him ride his scooter all the way here,” Dream said with a smile.

Sapnap laughed and the two started their journey to get George from the airport.

“I think he said gate 22 if I’m not mistaken,” said Dream, looking through his messages. The two started walking through the crowded airport, looking constantly to see what gate they were at.

“20, 21, there it is! Gate 22!,” Dream said triumphantly. It was a little bit difficult for them to find their way since it turned out neither of them were very good with directions.

“Oh my god Dream look,” Sapnap pointed with a grin. “He looks so out of place I’m gonna lose it.” Dream looked up and tried to contain his laughter. George did in fact, look out of place. He was standing in front of rows of chairs looking around with a confused look on his face, probably wondering where they were.

“Let’s go help him, this is getting hard to watch,” Dream said jokingly. The two quickly started walking over to George and his face lit up with excitement when he finally saw them. He started running over and they all shared a hug that felt long overdue. It was weird seeing people you’ve only known through a screen in real life for the first time. George looked the two of them up and down and finally spoke.

“Sapnap you look much shorter than I imagined,” George stated blankly. Dream bursted into a fit of laughter and Sapnap shot George an annoyed glare but couldn’t help himself and started laughing too. George’s eyes met Dream’s and they stared at each other, George taking in all of Dreams features in person for the first time.

“Am I more handsome than you imagined,” asked Dream sarcastically. George looked away embarrassed that he was staring for so long. Sapnap laughed and the three decide to get on their way.

“George you know you’re staying more than one night,” Sapnap said, eyeing George’s small duffel bag.

“I know,” George replied, rolling his eyes “I’m just a light packer I guess.”

“Yeah well by the size of Sapnap’s bags, it looked like he tried to bring his whole PC,” Dream said with a chuckle.

“Oh shut up,” Sapnap responded laughing. George grabbed his bag and the three headed over to Dream’s car. The ride back to Dream’s house was filled with non stop talking and questions. The three had a lot to catch up on and we’re excited about their vacation. After about an hour, Dream pulled into his driveway. George looked at the size of his house in shock and walked up to the door.

“How many bedrooms does this thing have Dream?,” George asked.

“It’s got four,” Dream replied. “I have extras for whenever my family comes over.” George nodded and they all walked inside. Patches walked up to Dream and rubbed herself against his leg.

“Patches!,” shouted George excitedly. He immediately started petting the cat and she purred in approval.

“It looks like she really likes you George,” Dream said. Sapnap walked up to Patches and reached to pet her, to which she ran the other way into the kitchen.

“I just don’t get it, why does she hate me so much?,” Sapnap groaned. George laughed at him and the two started to unpack in their rooms. Dream ordered a pizza for dinner, which the group enjoyed while watching TV.

“We interrupt your program for the following message.”

“Oh come on!,” Dream shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. He was getting really into the football game that was on but it seemed he would have to wait till later to see how it would end. The television changed to show a blonde woman speaking into a microphone with an urgent look in her eyes.

“Attention all residents of the Orlando area. A serial killer is on the loose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh I’m not quite sure what’s going on here. I have the story in my head but I’m having a hard time actually writing it down so please be nice! I’ve never written anything on here before and it turns out it’s a lot harder than it looks lol.

“Attention all residents of the Orlando area. A serial killer is on the loose.”

George immediately looked up from his phone in confusion. _A serial killer? Here in Orlando?_ It didn’t seem real. Of course it didn’t really matter. Nothing would ever actually happen to any of them, it never does.

“The killer is male, and we believe him to be in his mid to late 20s. He has a strong build, strong enough to overpower other men, and he is probably very narcissistic. He is most likely unemployed but if he does have a job we believe it may be part of a family business. Witnesses also say the man may look something like this.” A photo appeared on the screen of a vague sketch. Nothing about the man really stood out. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a chiseled jaw. He could easily look like half the Florida population. The blonde woman continued. “If anyone believes they know a man that fits this profile please call our tip line listed on your screen. This man has already taken the lives of five men that we know of so please, if you think you know something give us a call, it could save many lives.”

The screen went black for a split second and then resumed the football game as if nothing had happened. At first, no one said anything. The three just sat in silence as the game continued. The silence was broken by Dream.

“A serial killer huh. Well that’s pretty crazy, even for Florida.” Dream laughed quietly at his own joke but George and Sapnap sat still.

“It’s pretty unlucky that this is happening the one time I’ve ever been to Florida I mean, I’ve never even been to America but this doesn’t really seem like the best way to start the trip off,” George added. Sapnap nodded and continued the conversation.

“I mean come on, there’s like a zero percent chance that any of us will even be affected anyways. It’s not like he’s gonna kill one of us,” Sapnap said. George and Dream both muttered in agreement and they focused back on the game.

“It’s getting dark, I’m gonna go put on my pajamas,” George said once the game was over. He pulled himself up off the couch and started to walk down the hallway to his room. Sapnap and Dream closely followed suit, both getting up to get ready for the night. As Dream passed George’s open door, he could hear him swearing quietly under his breath while rummaging through his bag.

“You alright there George?,” Dream asked. George jumped up in shock and turned to look at Dream.

“Jeez man, warn me before you go sneak up on me like that, I almost had a heart attack,” George sighed, gripping his chest dramatically. Dream rolled his eyes and laughed at George’s performance as he walked across the room to where George was standing.

“I guess I just forgot to pack any overnight clothes,” George said as he looked at Dream.

“You can just borrow some of mine,” Dream replied with a shrug. “It’s really no big deal.” George nodded and followed Dream out of the door and to the next room over. Dream’s room was weirdly clean. There were no pictures, no personal items, and nothing that really told anything about Dream. His walls were a dull beige and the color seemed to be sucked completely out of the room. It just didn’t look lived in. The room was also noticeably colder than the rest of the house. George shivered and crossed his arms close to his body as he felt the cold creeping up his legs from the hardwood floors below. Dream approached his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a large T-shirt and tossed it to George who missed the catch terribly. He crouched down to grab the shirt off the floor and as he stood up, he was greeted by a large pair of sweatpants hitting him in the face.

“Oh shit, sorry George,” Dream said with a laugh.

“Yeah I’m sure you are,” George said sarcastically, knowing Dream hit him on purpose. He gathered up his new clothes and held them up in front of him. “Dream these are huge,” George said looking up at Dream.

“George any of my clothes are gonna be huge on you I’m like, a foot taller than you,” Dream replied. George punched him jokingly in the side and turned to walk out of the room.

“Hey! That really hurt George! You should say you’re sorry,” Dream laughed. George just rolled his eyes and walked back down to his room, opening and closing the door. Once George had slipped into his much too large clothes, Dream and Sapnap were already waiting for him down the hall.

“Hey George those clothes look a little big on you,” Sapnap commented, trying to contain his laughter. “Did you get the wrong size?”

“Oh ha ha very funny Sapnap,” George said, tying his large sweatpants tightly so they wouldn’t fall.

“You guys wanna play a game before we head to bed?,” asked Sapnap.

“Sure,” Dream replied with a shrug. The three headed up stairs to Dreams streaming room and to their surprise, Dream had three entire computers.

“Okay what the heck,” George said impressed. “How the hell do you have such a nice set up?” Dream just laughed and the three of them hopped on a game of fall guys. It was such a different experience when you’re right next to each other. It was so different from their normal thousands of miles apart and it made the game so much more fun when you were able to see you friends right next to you. After an hour of soul crushing defeats, George finally got a win.

“Oh my god oh my god. Yes!! Take that Dream I got my first win before you!,” George said to Dream mockingly.

“Well I hardly ever play this game,” Dream scoffed, desperately looking for excuses. “I wasn’t even really trying anyways.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the sweat on your forehead!,” Sapnap yelled laughing. Dream wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in embarrassment.

“I think it’s about time we all go to sleep. George isn’t it normally like 5am where you live right now? How are you not tired?,” Dream asked, changing the subject.

“Well I always stay up this late anyways when I play with you and Sapnap, so this is pretty normal to me,” George responded. The group all logged off for the night and went into their separate rooms. None of them really went to sleep right away, they all just sat in their beds for hours on their phones until one by one, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was pretty normal. Dream had gotten up early to make pancakes and all George did was complain.

“You aren’t putting any blueberries in them?,” George asked, looking over Dreams shoulder. “I never have them with out blueberries.”

“You ah rent puhting any blue burries in thum?,” Sapnap mocked in a crude British accent.

“I do not sound like that!,” George said giving Sapnap a look.

“Eye doo nawt sownd loike that!,” Sapnap repeated again. George groaned and Dream just laughed.

“George if you want blueberries so bad, just drive down to the store and get some. You can take my car if you want,” Dream said looking over at George.

“Dream I’m dreadful at driving, I can hardly go down a straight road,” George protested.

“You’ll be fine,” replied Dream. “I need more milk anyways, and it’s only right down the road. Plus, you could really use some practice.”

“Bye Georgie!,” yelled Sapnap as George grabbed his shoes. George groaned and slowly walked to the door as Dream followed him closely behind.

“Now remember, just drive to the end of the road, turn left, and just keep going. You’ll see it eventually it really shouldn’t be more than like five minutes,” Dream assured him. Dream handed George a twenty dollar bill and sent him out the door, watching as George got into his car. He was surprisingly good at figuring out the controls and was out of the driveway and down the road in no time. Dream headed back inside to greet Sapnap, who was still laughing his head off.

George slowly made his way down the road coming to the first turn.

 _He said turn left right?,_ George thought to himself. He turned left and kept going, looking for for the store nervously. Once he saw it on his right, he almost shouted with joy. Turning into the parking lot all he could think about was how he had driven here all by himself, and that maybe he was a bit better at driving than he gave himself credit for. He pulled into one of the many open spots and turned off the car, hopping out. George was actually feeling a little uneasy. He really didn’t like going places by himself, especially this far from home. As he approached the entrance of the store, he could see a man standing outside. The man was staring at George, and it made him quite uncomfortable. George was hoping that the man wouldn’t say anything when he passed by, but he was sadly mistaken.

“Excuse me sir, I hate to bother you but do you happen to have a quarter on you? I came all this way and I cant even get a shopping cart,” the man said. George just looked at him for a moment, clearly confused.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t have any quarters,” George replied nervously. “I’m not from here and the only American money I have is a paper bill my friend gave me to use here.” As soon as the man heard George’s accent he understood.

“Ah okay, so sorry for bothering you!” The man stood up and starting walking away as George went inside. _Strange,_ thought George. He continued inside the store to start his journey of buying blueberries and milk, a simple mission for anyone, except George it seemed. He had to ask for help twice, and really had a hard time figuring out what milk to get. He purchased his two items at the register and grabbed his bag with a feeling of triumph. He was proud of himself for making a successful trip, and was about ready to head back to Dream’s house. George walked up to the car and pulled open the handle, sitting down with a sigh. He placed the bags down next to him and began to start the car. Suddenly, a hand swung in front of George’s face from behind, causing him to let out a scared scream. George couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t see. He was blinded by fear. He felt a cold blade on his throat as he desperately tried to register what was happening. There was a man behind his seat, who was he? George thought back to the television announcement from the previous night. Oh god. George felt sick. He squinted his eyes shut, preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming. He felt a hand grip his shoulder much too tightly, bruising his skin. He could feel the mans breath on the back of his neck. George whimpered, too scared to even swallow in fear of the knife puncturing his throat. He started hyperventilating and tears were forming in his eyes.

“You so much as say one word, and I’ll kill you right now,” the man said, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down George’s spine. George surrendered himself in fear and put his hands up near his ears. _Why me,_ George thought. _This isn’t supposed to happen to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for a while! Schools been kind of rough but I’m going on break in a few days and will probably be able to write more frequently.

The dull sound of the radiator hummed in the background as Sapnap and Dream finished their last few bites of food. Sapnap looked up at the clock and frowned. 

“Don’t you think George has been gone for a bit too long?,” Sapnap said, looking up at Dream. Dream stared back, worried, since he was thinking the exact same thing. 

“I mean it’s been almost an hour,” Sapnap continued. “I don’t think it would take anyone that long to go to the store and back.” Dream pulled out his phone. 

“I’m gonna just call him and see what’s up.” Dream pressed a few buttons on his phone and held it up to his ear. He sat still in anticipation for a few moments and then slowly put his phone back down. 

“Damn,” Dream cursed. He didn’t know if he should be angry or worried but all he knew was that something was definitely wrong. 

“His phone probably just died, I’m sure his fine,” Sapnap assured him. Dream wasn’t so sure. 

“Isn’t there some way I can view his location or something?,” asked Dream, scrolling through his phone. 

“Here wait let me see.” Sapnap grabbed Dreams phone from his hands and observed George’s contact on his phone. After messing around for a few seconds, he was able to figure it out. 

“Ah I got it,” Sapnap said handing the phone back to Dream. Dream viewed the map with confusion. 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Dream started. “It says he’s just sitting in the parking lot at the supermarket.” Sapnap shot Dream a confused look and took the phone back again. It was strange. Why wasn’t George coming back?

“I’m gonna go look for him,” said Dream, standing up from the table. He pushed in his chair and started towards the door. Sapnap quickly followed with a look of concern. 

“How are you gonna get there? George has your only car,” Sapnap asked. 

“I’ll just have to walk then,” Dream snapped back. He pulled on his sneakers and started walking. 

“Dream wait! Don’t take this the wrong way but I think your being really irrational right now,” Sapnap called out to Dream as he walked further and further away. Sapnap groaned and put on his own shoes as Dream continued down the road. Running after him, Sapnap managed to catch up to the annoyed, and mostly worried Dream who was rushing up the road. 

The walk went pretty quickly. The supermarket was much closer than Sapnap had expected. This just made him more worried as to why it was taking George so long to return. Dream stopped dead in his tracks when they approached the parking lot, his face a ghostly white. 

“I-is that my car?,” Dream asked pointing ahead. Sapnap looked to where Dream was pointing and felt his head start spinning. There was no doubt about it, that was Dreams car. Then where was George? 

The two approached the car cautiously, peeking in through the windows. Dream walked over to the passenger door and looked down at that seat. 

“He left his phone? Why the hell would he do that?,” Dream asked, trying to get a better view through the tinted windows. Sapnap walked over to the drivers door and tried desperately to shield the sun to help his view. 

“Wait, what the fuck?,” Sapnap exclaimed suddenly, startling Dream. “The keys. The keys are in the ignition. Does that mean?” Sapnap put his hand on the handle and pulled. The door opened with ease and Sapnap’s heart sank. 

“What?!,” Dream said suddenly, opening the passenger door as well. The two looked at each other across the car with confused looks on their faces. 

“Somethings definitely up,” Sapnap said worriedly. Dream nodded in agreement and closed the car door. 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions here,” said Dream, clearly trying to stay calm. “We haven’t even checked in the store yet, maybe he’s just having a hard time at the register?” “Oh crap Dream look.” Sapnap pointed to the small bag on the ground next to the seat. Upon closer inspection, the bag contained blueberries and milk. “Oh god,” Dream muttered, setting the bag down on the seat. “Maybe- Uh maybe he forgot something and went back inside?” Dream’s voice was starting to break and the panic was clear on his face. Although they both knew it was unlikely George was in the store, they walked up to the entrance anyways. 

“I’m gonna go talk to the lady at the register and ask if she’s seen George okay?,” Dream said, walking to the right. Sapnap followed closely with a bad feeling in his heart. What was going on? Dream approached the woman at the register and started trying to make sense of the situation. 

“Excuse me miss?” The woman looked up at Dream and he continued. “I was wondering if my friend was in her earlier. He’s British, probably seemed a little confused?” The woman smiled and chuckled a bit. 

“Oh! Is he the one with the brown hair and the pale skin?,” she asked. Dream immediately nodded, a bit relieved knowing his friend had made it. “Trust me I couldn’t forget him. He couldn’t find the blueberries so I had to help him out. Then he tried to pay me with British money at the register. Awkward little thing, but he was cute.”

“So he left?,” asked Sapnap confused. 

“Well yeah, he left almost an hour ago I’d say, why do you ask?” the woman said, smile fading. 

“He never made it home. The car he took is outside and so is his phone but I have no idea where he could have gone,” Dream said, starting to panic. 

“Oh god,” the woman said. “I really think you should call the police. People don’t just disappear like that, and it’s especially bad with that whole serial killer thing going on.” When that sentence hit Dreams ears his heart stopped. He had almost forgotten about the serial killer announcement last night. Almost. _Please don’t let it be him,_ Dream thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, frantically dialing 911. 

“911 what’s your emergency?,” a voice said on the other end. 

“Um, I think my friend might have been kidnapped,” Dream said. 

“You think your friend may have been kidnapped?,” the voice repeated. 

“Yes, he never came back from the supermarket and he wasn’t answering my calls so I came to check on him but when I got here the car was still there but I don’t see him anywhere,” Dream said. 

“Okay, and what is your friends name?,” the voice asked. 

“George Henry Davidson,” Dream replied. “He lives in England but he’s here visiting for this weekend. He’s not familiar with the area.” 

“Alright and what’s your current address?,” the voice said. 

“1124 Maine Street in Orlando, at the parking lot of the supermarket,” Dream replied. 

“Okay I’m sending some officers right now and I’m just gonna ask that you stay on the line till they get there. Would you mind waiting by your friends car?,” the voice asked. 

“Oh ok sure,” Dream responded. He beckoned for Sapnap to follow and started walking toward the exit. By the time they reached the car, the police were already arriving. Along with police cars were big black SUVs that said FBI on them in big letters. _FBI?,_ Dream thought. It was strange to think that the situation had so quickly escalated to something so large. He hung up the phone and waved down the fleet of cars. Tons of people came flooding out of the cars and walked up to him and Sapnap. 

“You’re the one who called 911?,” asked an officer. Dream nodded and could only think one thing for sure. Things were definitely not going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short and pretty dull chapter, but hopefully the next one will be a bit more eventful! (Also it’s like 4:30 in the morning as I’m writing this so please excuse any writing or grammar errors)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually debating even finishing this story but due to some kind comments I’ve decided to try my best! The writing quality probably isn’t going to be that great from here on out, I’m just trying to get the story finished as soon as possible but I really appreciate all the helpful comments that have been left!

It was really cold. His head was throbbing. Why did his head hurt so much? It’s so dark. Just open your eyes. Open them. Why won’t they open? He can’t see. Where is he? His whole body is aching and he feels tired in a way he’s never felt. Was he even in his bed? The surface he was laying on felt cold on his cheek, he was laying on the ground. The concrete felt of something from a basement, slightly damp from the underground conditions. 

“Mum?,” George croaked quietly. The sound of his own voice surprised him when it came out so softly. His voice sounded scratchy, like he had been yelling. George cleared his throat and tried again. “Mum?,” he said, louder this time. George was starting to become more and more aware of his surroundings. There was definitely something covering his eyes, he was sure of it. No matter how hard he tried to open them, it was still dark. His wrists felt irritated and itchy and his arms were sore. His hands were tied tightly behind his back with a coarse rope. _Where am I?,_ George thought. He tried desperately to remember the last thing that had happened. He had left home, where did he go? _Dream’s house, he went to Dream’s house,_ George remembered. Then how did he end up here?

“Hello?,” George said, trying to find someone who could help him. He started trying to pull himself off the floor but was disappointed to find that his ankles were bound as well. George’s body was too weak to even pick himself up anyways, whether his ankles were bound or not. Suddenly, something caught George’s attention. Small taps on the floor in the distance. Were they footsteps? The sounds got louder and closer until George could feel a presence hovering over him. He started to panic and his breathing grew heavier and faster. A hand harshly gripped George’s shoulder and pulled him up. George yelped in pain at the sudden harsh movement and felt his knees buckle under him as he fell back down, crashing into the floor. The pain rang through his body sharply and George felt his eyes start to water. The same hand came back down and gripped George’s collar aggressively, pulling George back to his feet. 

“Stand up goddammit!,“ a voice yelled suddenly. George gasped and tried his best to keep himself up off the floor. His mind was racing with thoughts and confusion and George was starting to feel light headed. A hand roughly ripped the blindfold of his face and everything suddenly came rushing back. The supermarket, the man, the quarter, the car, the knife, _the serial killer._ It was all staring back at him in a cocky smile that sent shivers down his spine. God how did George get himself in this situation? He tried his best to stay calm and examine his surroundings. The room was dark, but even the small amount of light coming from a weak lightbulb in the ceiling hurt George’s eyes. The room he was in was quite empty, the only thing he noticed was a tool shelf and a workbench on the far wall. It seemed the only way to leave was by a staircase on the other side of the room, far out of his reach. George’s breaths were starting to become shaky and he felt like passing out. _I’m going to die,_ George thought. _He’s going to kill me._

“Well aren’t you pretty,” the man said, studying George’s face closely. George tried to avoid making eye contact with the man. He had dark brown hair and dark empty eyes. He was also much larger than George. George cringed and tried to look away as the man breathed heavily on his face. He leaned in close to the side of George’s neck. “I can hardly wait to have my way with you,” he whispered in George’s ear. George froze. _No. Please no. Anything but that please. Please._ George felt a tear slip from his eye as he looked away. A hand forcefully gripped his face and twisted his head to make George stare back at his kidnapper. Out of nowhere, the man’s lips crashed onto George’s aggressively and he started roughly kissing him. George was trying desperately to move his head but the man was too strong. The man’s hot breath made George want to vomit and suddenly George felt a tongue slip between his lips. After this violation, George bit down as hard as he could on the mans tongue, definitely hard enough to draw blood. A hand made hard contact with the side of George’s face that sent him crashing to the ground. Without his arms to catch him, George hit the ground hard on his side and the pain was almost too much to bear. 

“You fucking ungrateful slut,” the man said, spitting blood out of his mouth. George groaned and tried to stand up but instead felt himself being shoved back down. “You should have behaved, maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation if you had just stopped fucking fighting.” George could hear the sounds of a belt unbuckling. He felt a hand slip under his collar. _No._ Another in his waistband. _Stop._ George thrashed frantically against the mans touch, trying to free himself. His hands and legs were still tightly bound, and the situation seemed hopeless. The man effortlessly tore George’s shirt right down the middle revealing his pale skin and slender torso. 

“God you’re just so perfect,” the man said, licking his lips. George could feel the man’s eyes burning through his skin. _This was worse then dying. It would be better to just die. Please put me out of my misery._ The man straddled George sending waves of pain through his body as he felt himself crumble under the pressure. George could feel his hands pressing uncomfortably into his back as the man’s weight pushed him into the floor. He was trying his best to think of something to distract him from what was to come. _Would he ever see his friends again?_ George thought about his friends back at the house. _How long had it been? Had they even realized that he wasn’t coming back?_ George was suddenly snapped back to reality by the feeling of cold hands running down his sides. He shivered at the sudden unwanted touch and began to try and push away from it. George’s movements became more and more frantic with each moment of being trapped under the man’s legs. His breathing started to accelerate and it felt like his lungs were shrinking. Even though George was breathing heavily, he felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. His eyes started to water and he could hardly see what was in front of him. The room felt like it was slowly closing in. George suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders and slam his body into the ground, his head colliding hard against the cold, cement floor.

______________

When George regained consciousness, he could feel a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He didn’t even know how long he had been out for. The first thing George did notice, was that the man was no longer on top of him. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid that he would see the man across the room and that this moment of peace would be short lived. 

George also noticed how cold it was. He could feel his shirt hanging pitifully in half exposing his torso. When George heard the sound of a door opening, his eyes jolted open in fear. It was pitch black, and he could not see a thing. George tried to utilize his hearing instead, listening closely to the rustling sounds in the dark. 

The small clicking sound of a switch and suddenly the room was once again light up. George could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and promptly closed his eyes, acting as if he was still asleep. He hoped it would at least buy him a little extra time, since he could only imagine what the man would do to him if he came down and George was awake. 

The footsteps continued to come closer but George no longer had his sight to make sense of the situation. The steps reached the ground and George could feel them getting closer. His heart was racing and he was trying his best not to react but the anxiety of the situation alone was enough to push him over the edge. 

George suddenly felt a shoe collide with his stomach as he sat up and cried out in pain. He tried to regain his breathing as he desperately attempted to ignore the pain he was feeling. 

“Wake up bitch it’s time to get to work.” George fearfully looked up at the man as he smirked back unapologetically. He wrapped his hands around George’s ankles and yanked him towards the middle of the room. 

The man was angry about before, George could tell. He could hardly remember the previous events but feared what was about to come next. George knew this was coming, he had just hoped he would have had more time. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about what was happening. 

The man ripped what was left of George’s shirt off his body. George could feel his jeans being unbuttoned, his eyes starting to tear up. 

“My name’s Mark by the way, figured you should know it since you’ll be screaming it later.” At this comment George couldn’t contain his emotions. He couldn’t pretend to be brave anymore, he couldn’t pretend he would be saved, he couldn’t pretend he would ever see his friends again. George couldn’t pretend he wasn’t terrified over what was happening. 

Mark began to untie the rope around his ankles. George wanted to get up, he wanted to run, but he knew it was hopeless. Even without the rope on his ankles, George could only go so far. He hadn’t walked in what felt like days, although he didn’t really have any idea how long he had been trapped.

He could feel his jeans being pulled down, off his waist and to his knees. They were then pulled off completely and George could feel his bare skin against the cold floor. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but he was just so tired. He just wanted to be back home in his bed, back home with his family. 

George curled up on the floor, laying there in nothing but his underwear. He felt embarrassed and exposed. He wanted to cover himself back up. George could hear Mark snicker above him. 

“I’d have to say, of all the men I’ve had in here you’re definitely my favorite,” Mark said with a smirk. “As soon as I saw you in that parking lot, I knew you were the one.” George stared blankly at the floor, thinking of what he might have been doing if he were still at Dream’s house. _We were gonna do a stream all together._ George almost smiled thinking about his friends back at the house. 

A hand cupped his cheek and twisted his face to look at Mark. George closed his eyes again, hoping he would die before he had to look at that face again. The hand pushed George’s face back down angrily. 

“Fine. Be that way,” Mark snapped at George. “The least you could do is look at me when I’m talking to you.”

George responded with silence, keeping his eyes closed. Mark leaned over to George’s back where his hands were still tightly bound, wrists red from the friction. He untied them and moved George’s body so he was laying face up, arms at his sides. 

“Don’t even think about trying anything funny,” Mark whispered. George heard a small swishing noise and felt a thin blade pressed against his neck. His eyes flung open and he became hyper aware of every small movement he was making. Mark leaned over George and looked in his eyes. 

“I would hate to end this sooner than I have to,” he said threateningly. He pushed the blade into George’s neck just enough to make a shallow cut causing George to wince in pain. Mark laughed and put the switchblade back in his pocket. 

George could feel the cut stinging against his skin and he became even more afraid. He wasn’t ready to die, not like this. The man grabbed George’s wrists and pinned them together above his head, squeezing hard enough that George’s knuckles were white. 

He grabbed the discarded rope and wrapped it around George’s wrists once again only this time, he secured the rope to a support beam in the middle of the room. There was no escaping this, George was trapped.

Mark starting grinding against George’s side, unable to contain himself any longer. George could feel Mark’s erection pressing into him through his pants. He was definitely going to be sick. There was no doubt in his mind. George never could have imagined this would be as awful as it was, and make him feel as powerless as he felt. 

Mark leaned over and bit down on George’s collarbone, sinking his teeth into his skin. George gasped at this unexpected contact and Mark began to run his tongue over the imprints he had just left. 

“I can’t wait to leave marks all over your skin, scars and bruises so everyone will know exactly what happened to you when they find your body.” George thought about his friends seeing him after this. _They’re gonna know what he did to me,_ George thought. _They’re all gonna know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the long gap in between chapters, I’ll try to post more regularly so I can finish this work. Also this is my first ever work so bear with me I’m trying to learn:/ Also it’s late and I don’t feel like proof reading this so if it doesn’t make any sense I apologize


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to come out it turns out I am awful at writing smut and I had to take at least 12 breaks while making this chapter. Just pretend it isn’t bad<3

“You said he’s 24 years old?,” the woman asked holding a notepad. Dream nodded nervously and looked down at the ground. 

“And do you happen to have a recent picture of your friend?”

“Oh- Um yeah one second.” Dream pulled out his phone and clicked on his photos app. He looked down at his most recent photo with a sad pain in his heart. 

Dream showed his phone to the woman who nodded slowly. On the phone was a picture of George from the night before, laughing and playing Fall Guys. Dream had snapped it quickly as a reminder of how happy they were.

Looking at the photo again made Dream’s eyes tear up. He wished things would go back to the way they were the previous night. This was supposed to be one of the best months of his life but it was quickly turning out to be one of the worst. 

“I’m gonna need to get that photo out to the public, we’re gonna need all of Orlando looking for your friend,” the woman responded. 

Dream nodded quietly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. It was hard to keep it together, everything was just happening so fast. 

The blonde woman walked over to a larger group of agents and started talking. Dream couldn’t help but eavesdrop out of curiosity about what the agent was going to say about George.

“I hate to say it but that kid is definitely our unsubs type,” the woman said with a concerned face. “He’s the right age range and looks a lot like the other victims.”

Dream started to feel dizzy. _Why did he have to send George off all by himself? He was so stupid, this was all his fault._

Sapnap walked away from an officer and put his hand on Dream’s shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy and Dream was pretty sure he had been crying too. 

The group of agents walked back over to Dream and Sapnap and started to analyze the situation. The blonde woman began talking. 

“My name is Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is my team.” She gestured toward a group of serious looking agents who all nodded in response. “My team and I will all do our bests to ensure that-“

“Do you think we’ll ever see George again?,” asked Dream, unable to contain his concerning thoughts. Agent Jareau took a sharp breath and paused before responding.

“We will do everything we can to make sure George gets back safely,” she responded. “We also advise that you prepare for the possible aftermath.”

“The aftermath?,” Sapnap questioned. Dream could feel his heart rate pick up significantly. He really hoped this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

“All of the victims up to this point were heavily assaulted, physically and sexually,” Agent Jareau said.

Dream felt like the whole world stopped. Everything went dead silent for a moment, and in that moment Dream could feel his world start to crumble. 

“What?,” Dream said quietly. It was all he could say. He thought about his friend, his best friend, and what he might be going through. It was too much to bear. 

“We’re sorry you had to learn it like this,” one of the agents said, looking at Dream. 

Dream could feel his grip tighten and his breath quicken. His sadness quickly turned to anger in a matter of seconds. 

“You mean to tell me that while we’re sitting on our asses in this goddamn parking lot, my friend is being raped?,” Dream snapped, his voice rising. 

“Dream calm down,” Sapnap said, staring at Dream with a concerned look in his eye. That’s definitely not what Dream wanted to hear, especially from Sapnap. 

“I am not going to calm down!,” Dream yelled, turning and walking off in the other direction. He needed to blow off some steam and wrap his head around the situation. 

“I am so sorry about that,” Sapnap said looking at the agents. “He blames himself for this and I don’t think this new news is helping.”

”It’s alright,” Agent Jareau responded. “But we really need to get the both of you down to the station where we’re all set up.”

Sapnpa nodded and walked over to Dream to tell him the news. Hopefully there was some more promising information at the station. 

* * *

George could feel the cold of the floor pushing against his bare skin. He arms were tied above his head and his legs were being smothered under Mark’s weight. 

George felt hot breath on his neck as Mark left hickeys up and down it. George cried out in pain as Mark began to suck on the skin that had been cut. 

The feeling was unlike anything George had felt and he hoped to never feel it again, it was unbearable. 

Mark began to run his hands down George’s body, slowly approaching the band of his underwear. George squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could in hopes of not feeling what was undoubtedly coming. 

George suddenly felt something strange with the bindings around his wrists. When he squeezed his hands together, they seemed small enough to fit through the rope. While Mark was distracted, George began harshly tugging his hands against the rope, praying there would be enough room for him to break free.

The burning sensation was almost too much to handle as the rope grinded against his skin roughly. He finally felt his hands start to slip through and pull free from the rope 

When Mark grabbed George through his underwear unexpectedly, George fought back. 

He brought his leg up as hard as he could in hopes of shaking Mark free. While Mark was still caught off guard by this sudden movement, George pushed himself up with his hands and started running towards the stairs. 

He couldn’t feel his legs and every muscle in his body was aching for him to slow down but he couldn’t. George could hear Mark getting up to chase after him and he definitely did not want to get caught. 

As George pulled himself up the steps, he could feel Mark getting closer. George glanced up to see how far the door was and his heart sank.

There were at least seven visible locks on the door only a few feet ahead of him, and they were all bolted shut. 

George tried twisting the doorknob, frantically pushing and pulling but to no avail. 

A large arm swept around George’s waist and pulled him backwards, causing George to lose his balance and fall into Mark behind him. 

Mark tightly held George under his arm, making sure there was no room for escape. 

He made it to the last step and threw George into the ground, causing a hard _thud_ as he hit the floor. 

Mark straddled George and punched him, hard, across the face. 

George’s ears started to ring and he was fighting hard to remain conscious. Mark aggressively pulled George’s underwear down and completely off in one quick motion. 

George felt humiliated and exposed with himself lied out on display like that. 

Mark grabbed George’s cock tightly and started to slowly stroke him watching George’s every facial expression. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it you whore,” Mark whispered in George’s ear, laughing maniacally.

“Go to hell you bastard,” George spat at Mark. 

Mark wiped his face and gave George a hard slap across the mouth, while he continued to stroke his hardening cock, moving at a painfully slow pace.

George was trying as hard as he possibly could to not react but it was becoming increasingly difficult the farther along this went. 

A sudden increase in speed caused George to let out a shallow gasp which sent Mark into a fit of laughter.

”I knew it, you’re just another slut who wants to be fucked,” he said, grinning at George. 

George could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he tried to ignore Mark’s movements.

As Mark continued jerking him off, George could feel a knot starting to form in his stomach. He feared he was close to climaxing.

Mark began slowing his speed more and more until he removed his hand completely from George. 

George let out his breath and tried to regain his composure. 

“Surely you didn’t think I would let you off the hook that easily, I haven’t even gotten to feel the pleasure of your tight little throat yet.” Mark grabbed the back of George’s scalp and ripped him out from under him. 

“There is no way I’m touching you,” said George, face to face with Mark’s zipper. 

“I would suggest you rethink that,” Mark said as he reached into his pocket. He didn’t even have to show George what he was grabbing, George already knew he was gonna pull out his switchblade. 

“Please just kill me,” George pleaded. 

“What?,” Mark replied, a confused look on his face. 

“I know you’re gonna kill me eventually so just do it now, spare me the suffering,” George said. 

Mark stopped and pondered George’s question for a bit.

“No,” Mark stated blankly. George groaned in protest. “I think I’ll do what I want with you and then kill you later, sounds good?.” Mark nudged George’s face with his crotch and George tried desperately to ignore it. 

In one swift movement, Mark had the knife back up to the side of George’s throat.

George sighed and reached his hands up to Mark’s button on his pants. He popped it out when suddenly Mark snatched George’s wrists and painfully pinned them together. 

“Ow what the fuck!,” George yelled, trying to pull his hands away. 

“You certainly won’t be using these,” Mark replied, picking up the strand of rope. He wrapped it tightly around George’s wrists, leaving no room for escaping this time. 

George felt hopeless and afraid. The tears fighting the backs of his eyes starting shining through. 

“Quit your whining whore,” Mark snapped. He pressed the blade hard into George’s neck. 

George let out a guttural scream and tried to move away from the knife. He’d never been in a pain like this before. The blade was burying into his skin and he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take. 

Mark pulled away the knife and George could feel the awful stinging of the cut left behind. 

The sight of his blood made his vision begin to blur around the edges, and George was fighting to stay conscious. 

“Don’t you fucking disobey me again,” Mark said, looking at George. George was already in tears at this point but he tried his best to contain his sobs. 

George would do anything to not feel that blade ever again. 

He inched his head forward and tried to pathetically grab Mark’s zipper in between his teeth. Every time he tried to pull the zipper down, it would fall out of his teeth and he would have to try again. 

After almost a minute of slowly inching the zipper down, George had finally opened Mark’s pants. 

George could see Mark’s erection up close now and it made him feel sick. 

“Oh to hell with this I can’t wait much longer,” Mark said as he reached to his crotch. Mark pulled out his cock and waved it in front of George’s face dauntingly. 

George stared back, tightly closing his lips. Mark was already rock hard just waiting for George to suck him off. 

“Open your mouth slut, you really think this is gonna fit with your mouth closed like that?,” Mark asked. 

“I’m not letting that thing anywhere near my mouth,” George said looking Mark in the eyes. 

Mark cocked an eyebrow and swiftly slapped George in the cheek with his erection. 

“Don’t think of using your teeth, I’d hate to have to use that knife again,” Mark added. 

George swallowed his pride and opened his mouth. He couldn’t see through the tears that were clouding his vision but he suddenly felt something prod his lips.

Mark pushed the tip of his penis into George’s mouth, moaning in pleasure as he finally felt what he had been longing for.

George opened his eyes in shock as he got used to the sensation. Mark pushed himself even further into George’s throat causing him to gag in response. 

George moved his head slightly forward and backward practically choking on Mark’s cock. 

Mark roughly pulled George forward even farther, his dick hitting the back of George’s throat. 

There were tears streaming down George’s face as he was being used roughly by Mark. His gag reflex was making him feel like he was gonna vomit if this didn’t stop soon. 

“Come on now you can do better than that,” Mark said. He wrapped his hands around the back of George's head and began fucking his face. 

George yelped in shock and began frantically thrashing to try and get away from Mark. 

“Swallow,” Mark said, as he pushed George hard against his dick. Mark shakily came in the back of George’s throat and slowly pulled away. 

George immediately spat the salty substance onto the floor in disgust and spiraled into a coughing fit. 

“I said swallow you ignorant bitch!” Mark kicked George onto the ground and spat at him.

George was still trying to catch his breath after the events that had just occurred and could hardly notice Mark kicking him down.

”You’re gonna regret that,” Mark threatened, glaring at George. “I’ll make you regret that for the rest of your sorry little life, which coincidentally won’t be much longer if you keep it up.”

George caught his breath and looked up at Mark and for the first time, he could truly see the hate in Mark’s eyes. He was going to die, or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter. I could hardly keep my eyes open writing this which also means I didn’t proof read it so good luck trying to figure out what I am saying.


End file.
